I Owe You One
by applebear
Summary: Just when he felt like he should disappear, Namine saved him. Ever since that day he's been wondering when he would return the favour.
1. Chapter 1

**Man, this must be the longest first chapter I ever written. **

* * *

"_Maybe I'm not important to them…I'm not important to anyone, I guess. It'll be better off if I just disappear…"_

_Just as he was about to fade into unconsciousness, a loud scream was heard next to him. "Oh my god! Leon! Come here!"_

_The rain was making his vision blurry. He squinted to see a somewhat angel figure. "Are you an angel? Am I… dead?"_

_The angel put a soft hand on his cheek. "No, silly. You're not dead. And plus, I'm not an angel."_

_He found it very hard to believe that. "Then who are you?"_

"_My name is-" Before she could finished, he fainted._

A single cicada could be heard from the room. Roxas heard it and groan. It was hurting his head. His head was burning like hell in the first place so the cicada's song didn't make it any better. To add with that, his whole body felt sweaty.

"Ugh… my head…" Roxas whimpered. He opened his sky blue eyes slowly.

Getting up from the bed was impossible. His throbbing head stopped him every time, the pain was too much. Looking towards the ceiling, he realized something; this wasn't his room. Everything was white! Even his clothes were white. '_Am I in a hospital?" _he thought as he tried to remember what happened before.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice chimed from the doorway.

Roxas looked up and saw a girl no older than he was. Her hair was a soft blonde and her eyes were lavender. He tried to sit up but she stopped him.

"Please don't get up! You have a fever and it might get worse." The blonde's voice was full of worry. "Here's some tylenol."

She put the pill in his hand, along with a glass of water with his other hand. Roxas plopped the pill in his mouth, ignoring the disgusting taste, and swallow the water with it. She smiled as she watched.

"Who are you?" Roxas voice came out as a mumble.

"You forgot already?" A deeper voice came from the doorway. A brunette with a scar across his face came in the room and glared at Roxas.

"Leon, he fainted so of course he wouldn't remember." The girl playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Hmpf."

"Anyway, this is my brother, Leon." The girl pointed to Leon. "Don't mind him, he's such a Grumpysaurus."

"Do middle schoolers still make up childish nicknames?" Leon grinned.

"Shut up!" She slapped him again.

Roxas couldn't help but grin too. The girl saw him and blushed furiously. "A-Anyway, I'm Namine White, at your service!"

"Do you want anything to eat?" Leon asked him.

"Ah, no. It's okay." Roxas replied.

"No! You must eat!" Namine insisted, surprising both Leon and Roxas. "I-I-I mean, you must be weak from walking around in the rain for god knows how long."

"Namine…" Her brother hissed, noticing his sister sudden change in behavior.

Roxas looked at her for a few seconds before he smiled. "Don't worry, Leon. I'd like to eat porridge if you don't mind."

Namine blushed. "S-Sure! I'll go make it!"

After she ran to the kitchen, Leon gave Roxas a death stare. "Let's just get straight to the point. Touch my sister and I'll kill you."

"Isn't it a bit young for us to do that type of stuff? Heh heh…" Roxas laughed nervously.

"Hmm, who knows?" He stood up to leave. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Roxas. Roxas Hikari."

"I'll be watching you, Roxas."

"Wait!" Roxas called out before he left. "Why are you two so kind to me? We haven't even met before."

Leon smiled. "You should ask Namine. She's the one that saved you."

He finally left the room, leaving Roxas all alone. A burnt smell was flowing through the house following by some yelling. "How can you burn porridge?! It's the easiest thing to make!"

"I've never made it before!"

"You're 12 years old, Nami! You should have some common sense!"

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. His eyes felt heavier and he soon fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Namine came in the room with a bowl full of porridge. "Sorry for the wait! I tried to speed it up by putting the gas higher but it got burnt. So Leon made it. I insisted on making it but _no_, he didn't want me to repeat myself."

She got annoyed when Roxas didn't responded. "Roxas? Are you ignoring me? That's not very nice you know."

But he wasn't. Roxas was fast asleep. Namine set the porridge on the table and sat beside the bed. Her hand ran through his spiky blonde hair. She smiled. "Sleeping like a baby…"

Namine had an idea. She stood up and got in the bed. Her arms were wrapped around his back as she snuggled closer to him. The blanket was wrapped around both of them. She heard this was a way to help a fever recover faster. "I hope it helps!" Namine whispered before falling asleep herself.

Morning soon came as the sunshine were peeping from the curtains. Roxas slowly rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he realized; his head wasn't burning like hell. The fever was gone! He smiled. _'I should thank them by making breakfast." _As he was getting up he fell (more liked rolled) to the floor, pulling something along with him. Or should I say _someone._

"Ow… why did you do that you dummy…"

"Namine?" Roxas widened his eyes. "Were you asleep with me?"

Namine rubbed her head. "Yeah. You're very warm."

He blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

She smiled as an awkward silence came between them. "I, I'll make breakfast for you and Leon."

"No wait-" Namine protested.

"Don't worry, I'm a good cook." He smiled as he headed towards the kitchen.

Namine sighed as she followed him. She sat by the kitchen bench as she watched him looked for ingredients. "So what are you cooking?"

"Do you two like pancakes?" Roxas asked. He stirred the pancake mix in a big bowl.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed

"That's good." He grinned as he poured the pancake mix onto a heated pan. It started to look cooked on one side so he flipped it. "Does your parents live here?"

"Nope," Namine said sadly. "It's only me and Leon. They both died in an accident when I was 4 years old."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't remember them at all. Our uncle took care of us but when Leon was old enough to get a job, he just abandon us. We never heard of him again." She continued.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Roxas didn't know what to say. He finished flipping the last pancake. Putting 4 pancakes on each plate, he covered them with maple syrup and strawberries for decoration. "Breakfast's ready!"

"About time." Leon sat by the kitchen bench and started to eat.

"Ooh, they look yummy!" Namine cut off a piece and ate it. "And they taste yummy too! Mmm!"

Roxas chuckled. "It feels good having someone eating the meal I make and saying it's delicious."

She blushed. "It is. You should try some."

"Nah, it's okay." He smiled.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Namine. Where did you sleep last night? You know, since Roxas took up your bed and all."

"Oh." Namine said with a mouthful of pancake. "I slept with Roxas."

A dark aura appeared around Leon as he gave a death stare to Roxas. "Roxas…" His voice was so deep it didn't even sound human.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Roxas held his hands up in defense. "We didn't do anything!"

"You slept with my sister…"

"I didn't!" Leon made a grab at him but Roxas dodged him. He stuck his tongue out. "I'm going to call my parents, okay?"

He quickly ran off before Leon could catch him. The phone was in the lounge and Roxas dialed his house. He wasn't sure if his parents would even pick up. But they did.

"Hello? Mom, its Roxas… I'm fine, listen. Can you or dad pick-… What! How could you… …shut up…? Shut up!" Tears were prickling down his face. "Shut up with all that 'I love you' talk! You or dad never _did_ love me! A parent can't abandon their child… Fine. I see how it is. *beep*"

Roxas hung up and sniffed. He dialed another number. "Hello? Aunt Milly... Sora? Get your mom on the phone… Nothing's wrong… Just get her on the phone… Hey Aunt Milly… I'm fine… Can you pick me up from 14 Castle Street...? Thanks, Aunt Milly! You're the best… Okay, bye!"

After the phone calls, he went to the bathroom and cleaned his face. Little did he know, someone was eavesdropping on his phone conversations. Namine went back to the kitchen and ate the rest of her pancakes. Leon frowned at her. "You know, that's a bad habit."

"I know," Namine replied. "Leon, when Roxas comes back don't give him a hard time."

"But-" Leon started but stopped when he saw Namine's serious look. "Okay, fine."

"Thanks, Leon!" She wrapped her arms around her brother. "The greatest big brother in the whole world!"

"Anything for my little sister," he smiled at her.

_Ding dong!_

Leon stood up and went to open the door. A boy with brown spiked was about to press the doorbell again but stopped when he saw Leon. "Hello!"

"You are?"

"Sora! Who are you?" The boy replied cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Leon ignored the question.

Sora looked annoyed. He didn't like being ignored. "Where's Roxas?"

"Here I am." Roxas suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry 'bout your parents, I heard it from Mom." Sora said sadly. "But don't worry, we always have space in our house!"

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas smiled. "And thanks Leon for everything."

Leon smiled. "No problem."

"Well, bye!" He waved at Leon.

"Wait!"

Roxas turned around and saw Namine running towards him. "I haven't said bye to you yet."

He smiled. Namine blushed as she scratched the back of head. "I… forgot what I was going to say. Thanks for the pancakes and don't forget; don't walk around in the rain!"

"I won't forget it." Roxas smiled again. "Bye, Namine!"

"Bye, Roxas!"

As Roxas and Sora walked down the path, Leon and Namine watched them. Roxas suddenly stopped and turned around. "Namine, I owe you one!"

She was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because you saved me."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Corny? Funny? It sucks? Tell me by reviewing (:**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! This is 5 years later so in Chapter 1, Roxas is 12 years old. And in this chapter and the rest of the story, Roxas is 17. Got it memorized? :P There's some swearing in this chapter well, it's only one word.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy :)**

**

* * *

**

5 years later…

Roxas placed 9 pieces of bacon on the pan. He was careful of the oil that might spit on his uniform but fortunately none did. Waiting for a few minutes, he flipped them. The smell of bacon filled the air. He smiled before offing the gas and placed the bacon on a plate. A spiky brunette was eagerly waiting for him at the table.

"Ooh! My favorite." The brunette cheered. "But where's the eggs? And the bread?"

"We don't have any because _someone _forgot to do the shopping." Roxas glared at his cousin.

"Heh heh…" Sora laughed nervously. "My bad."

Roxas mentally slapped his forehead. "Anyway, where's Aunt Milly?"

"She has a deadline today so she had to leave early." Sora said with a mouthful of bacon.

Ever since Roxas was 12 years old, he started living with his Aunt Milly and Sora. His parents suddenly told him that they got a divorce and both went separate ways, leaving Roxas all alone. Depressed, Roxas never contacted them again nor did they try to contact him. Trying to cheer her nephew up, Aunt Milly decided to move to Twilight Town so he could start a new life.

"I see…"

"Yeah, so I can have her share of bacon, right?" Sora asked hopefully.

He sighed. "Yeah, it's not like I'm going to eat it."

"Bacon is yummy!" He watched as his cousin shove all the remaining pieces in his mouth and swallowing it.

"That is disgusting."

"But it tastes better that way."

Roxas mentally slapped his forehead again. "Ugh, whatever. It's a mystery how half the girls at TwiHigh like you."

"Same goes for you." Sora replied.

"Well, I'm a cute and charming guy." Roxas grinned.

"You wish!"

"It's true. You're just jealous."

"Am not!"

"Are to-" Sora sighed. "No point in arguing with an idiot."

"Heh, I win."

He rolled his eyes as he took the plate to the sink. "You know we are late for school?"

"I know. Who cares?" Roxas replied.

"We should go like, now."

"Nah, maybe later. It's only maths."

"Come on! A new _girl_ student is coming! She might be hot!" Sora nudged him on the shoulder.

"I don't care."

"What, are you gay?" Sora grinned. "I see… you and Axel, huh? I never saw that coming."

"W-What! Why would I be gay for him? He's my best friend!"

"Sure… just come with me to school. If you don't, I'll tell Selphie you aregay for Axel."

Immediately, Roxas stood up and headed for the door. Selphie is known as the "loud mouth bitch." Normally, she'll try to whisper some gossip but because her of her big mouth, it becomes more like a yell instead. Sora grinned as he headed out the door with his cousin.

--

10 minutes later, they both got to school. As expected, the hallways were empty except for the old "perverted" (he tried to grope Selphie, apparently) janitor. After Sora went to his locker, he walked over to Roxas'. "Wanna race?"

Roxas slammed his locker shut. "Bring it on."

Sora ran, surprising Roxas as he wasn't ready but he soon ran after him. In just a few seconds Roxas outran him. Out of the two, he was always the sporty one. As he was about to stick his tongue out, he crashed into the classroom door. Sora stopped and couldn't help but laugh at his cousin.

The door suddenly opened and there stood their teacher, Mr. Strife. "Roxas and Sora Hikari! I should have known. Late again, I see."

"Sorry, Mr. Strife." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "You see, Roxas was-"

"Helping an old lady cross the street? How _kind _of him." He glared at Roxas. "Detention for both of you."

"But sir! It's true!" Roxas argued.

"Excuse me…" A voice said lower than a whisper.

"Ah!" Mr. Strife turned his attention to something behind Roxas, making both Sora and Roxas turn around. "Our new student is late too. Boys, take your seat."

Roxas and Sora looked down as they headed for their seats. They both couldn't help but notice that the new student looked so familiar, especially to Roxas. Mr. Strife led the student to the front of the class where everyone could see her. "This morning we have some good news; a new student has joined us. Introduce yourself."

A girl with soft blonde hair bit her lip nervously. She had extremely pale skin but had lavender colored eyes. "Um… m-my name is Namine White. I… I hope we get along well."

"Yes, yes. I hope everyone does get along with Namine or_ else_." Mr. Strife glared at Roxas, who was deeply staring at Namine. She caught his stare and turned her head the other way while blushing. "You can sit next to Kairi today. Kairi, raise your hand."

A redhead called Kairi waved at Namine and smiled. Namine, feeling a bit more relaxed, walked over to the seat next to her.

"Now then." Mr. Strife turned to the whiteboard. "Turn to page 63 and…"

'Namine White…' Roxas thought as he watches Kairi and Namine giggle. 'She certainly does live up to her name; her skin is really pale…just like a ghost…'

The red head, who was sitting behind him, noticed his interest for Namine. He poked Roxas in the back with a pencil which made him silently yelped. "So, Roxas…"

"What?" He hissed back.

"Does somebody have a crush on the new girl?" He grinned.

Roxas blushed. "I don't! She just looks-"

"Like a ghost? I know, right? I've never seen anyone _that _pale before! Kind of scary now that I think about it."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Roxas defended her. "I've seen worst."

Axel stared at him. "Trust me; this is the worst it can get."

"Axel and Roxas!" Mr. Strife roared. It made the both of them jump. "Stop talking and get back to work!"

"Yes, sir!" Axel saluted. He rolled his eyes and turned to the whiteboard again.

After a few hours, the bell rang for lunch. Roxas and Axel headed straight to the rooftop, which is their gang usual spot. Their gang is called Organization XIII because it originally had 13 members. But over the years, the older members had graduate and went their own way. Now only 5 members remain. A hooded figure was eating an apple as he lean against the wall. "Well, look who's late."

"Hey we're not the only ones." Roxas replied. The hooded figure took off his hood and revealed his mohawk(ish) blonde hair. "Where are Larxene and Zexion?"

"Dunno." He said lazily. "Larxene is probably in detention or bullying some poor victim."

Axel grinned. "Same old Larxene. She'll never have a boyfriend if she keeps on doing that."

Demyx raised his eyebrows. "And look who dumped her and made her that way. I wonder whose fault it is."

"Hey, it's not mine."'

"Yes it was." Everyone turned to the platinum blonde who was walking towards them. "You embarrassed me in front of _everyone!_"

"Ah, well…" Axel tried to think of an excuse.

"Anyway," Larxene said, obviously she wanted to avoid the topic. "Did you guys see the ghost girl? She was like, standing behind me and-"

"Wait a minute." Roxas interrupted. "Ghost girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Nammie or something like that. Namine I think."

"That's mean, Larxene. You just can't call her that." He tighten his fists.

"Hey don't blame me!" Larxene held her hands up in defense. "Selphie was the one who called her that first."

"Knowing Selphie, the nickname would be known by the whole school by tomorrow. Sorry Roxas, I don't think you can do something about it." Demyx said, seeing that Roxas wanted to help her.

"Yeah, can't help your girlfriend, Roxie!" Axel teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Roxas glared at Axel. "I just met her today."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"Eww, who would want a ghost as a girlfriend?" Larxene made a face. "Anyway, who wants to go bowling today?"

"I do!" Everyone said.

"Okay, meet at the bowling alley straight after school. And don't tell Zexion about this, I don't think he would want to come."

_Ding! Ding! _the bell told everyone lunch was over.

"Ugh… I have Mr. Cid for Computer class." Demyx groan as they started walking to the locker bay.

"At least you don't have Mr. Strife all day!" Roxas face palmed himself. "I forgot to go to detention!"

"Chill, Roxas. They don't care if you go or not."

"True but Mr. Strife will crack at me." They reached the locker bay and headed their separate ways. "I'll see you after school then."

--

'Ugh… thanks to Mr. Strife, I'm late!' Roxas ran through the hallways. Mr. Strife was giving him an "after class discussion" for skipping detention. It had gone on longer than usual. School had ended and most people had gone home. As he ran towards the exit, he collided with something. Or should I say _someone. _

"Ow…"

"You have a hard head…" Roxas groaned while rubbing his head.

Namine giggled. "So do you, Roxas."

He blushed. "Thanks, I guess. Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Are you forgetful or just plain stupid?" She frowned.

"That's not really nice you know." He frowned back.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just get off me, I feel… uncomfortable."

Roxas blushed as he realized the awkward position they were in. He stood up and held a hand to her. "Sorry."

"Thanks." Namine replied with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I got to go so… see you!" Roxas smiled before running off.

Namine watched him leave before shaking her head sadly. "So he doesn't remember me. It… hurts knowing that." She said to herself before leaving the school too.

* * *

**So, Roxas forgot about Namine. **

**Thanks for reading my story!! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup, Chapter 3 is out! Thank you everyone who reviewed and read this story. I added a bit of SoraxKairi fluff! N'aww what a cute couple ^^**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura. Oh and Replay is by Iyaz, not Sean Kingston.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

"Carry me, Roxas." Sora groaned as they walked to school.

"No way," Roxas grinned. "You're too fat."

"I'm not!"

"What do you call this?" Roxas poked his stomach.

"Hey!" Sora poked him back. "That's muscle."

"Sureee it is." He poked him again.

"Stop poking me!"

"No, you stop!" Roxas grinned as he poked him again.

"Hey stop, stop!" Sora suddenly got serious. "Listen."

"What? I don't hear anything."

"Someone is singing… a girl is singing! Her voice is like an angel."

Roxas gave him a look but stopped as he heard it too. Her voice got louder and louder...

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

Sora and Roxas turned around and saw a girl with red head. Her red iPod was in her hands. She had her eyes closed as she danced like the guy on the iPod ads.

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-_

"Ay?" She gasped as she bumped into Sora. Her face immediately turned bright red. "I'm sorry! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!"

"Why? Your voice is really good." Sora smiled.

Her face went redder than her hair. "T-Thank you! This is the first time someone has ever heard it before."

"I'm Sora." He held his hand out.

She hesitated before taking it. "Kairi."

"Wait a minute." Roxas interrupted. "So you've been in the same class for 2 years and never met?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "I guess so."

"Unbelievable." Roxas face palmed himself.

"Well, jocks don't really talk to nerds like me, haha…" Kairi grinned. "They'd rather find new ways to bully us."

Sora stared at her. "That's not true. Not all of us are like that. Take me as an example. I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"Yeah but if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl. Guys don't bully a girl, that's just cruel."

"Fine, but not all girls are like that."

"You've never seen what happens in the girl's toilets before."

"You have a point." Sora grinned. "I can't think of anything else to say."

"I win." A smiled formed on her lips.

They reached the school gates in seconds. Sora opened his bag and scribbled something on a notepad. All the girls in the school yard stopped what they doing and glared at Kairi. She could basically hear what they were thinking; _What is that bitch doing with __**my**__ Sora?!_ Kairi was about to leave when Sora shoved something in her hands. He smiled at her. "It's my number. If you ever get bullied, call me. I can help."

She clutched the number to her heart. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sora said with a tint of pink in his cheeks. She ran off as he stared after her.

"Sora!"

"Here comes the angry mob of girls." Roxas groaned as he stepped aside from his cousin.

Girls formed a circle around Sora as they shouted too many questions at once. "Who was that?!"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why Sora? You told me you love me!"

"Hey, slow down." Sora put his hands in front of him. "It's not like that."

"Then?" All the girls said at once.

"Um… well…" They glared at him. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Don't think this is over, Sora!" They followed him.

"No! Don't follow me!" Sora cried as he ran even faster.

Roxas shrugged and went to his locker. As he put his bag away, he saw a few sticky notes and a huge drawing of a ghost on the locker next to his. A few of them said '_Go away Ghost girl! No one wants you here!'_

Roxas could imagine Namine coming to her locker this morning and crying.

"Cruel isn't it?" A voice boomed from behind.

"Axel."

"It's been only a day since she came here and **BAM! **The bullying starts." Axel said as he ripped a few off. "I actually feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, so do I. And the drawing is with a sharpie." Roxas touched it with a finger.

"Poor girl, she would have to look at it everyday."

Roxas sighed as they went to class. They both had science with Vexen, an older member of the Organization. He was around 20 and you know how a young teacher is meant to be hot? Vexen, unfortunately, wasn't. Everyone thought he was creepy old man.

As Roxas and Axel walked in, they saw Zexion sitting at the back. It was rare to see him at all. "Hey Zexion!"

The silver haired boy looked up and nodded at them before turning back to his book. They sat next to him as class started. Roxas noticed that Namine wasn't in this class. Vexen came in and sat at the desk. "Quiet everyone." But they didn't listen. He sighed as he picked up the science book and slammed it on the table. The class immediately went quiet. "Thank you. Everyone open to page 23 and Axel, you can read the first paragraph."

"Why me?" Axel complained. "Why not Roxas? Or Zexion?"

"Shut up and read!" Vexen glared.

"Okay, okay! The circulatory system is an organ system…"

--

"Vexen is mean." Axel mumbled after class.

"Just noticed that now?" Roxas said.

Zexion didn't say anything. He just kept reading his book. Axel got annoyed and took it away from him. "Stop being such a nerd."

"Hey, give it back!" Zexion tried to grab it but Axel held it higher.

He stuck his tongue out. "Haha you are too short. "

"Haha, do you want me to lift you up?" Roxas joined in too.

Zexion clenched his teeth before kicking Axel in the balls. He dropped the book and fell to the floor. Zexion caught the book before it landed and turned to Roxas, who's mouth had dropped. "Don't mess with me."

He walked away while reading his book again. Axel tried to stand up but fell back down. "That bastard, I'm going to kill him."

A high pitched laugh came from behind them. "You got your ass kicked by Zexion!"

"It's not funny, bitch."

"What did you call me?!" Larxene lifted him up by his shirt.

"Bitch." Axel smirked.

She kicked him in the balls before storming off. Roxas kneeled down next to Axel. "Twice in one day, wow."

"It hurts, Roxas." Axel whined.

"Come on." Roxas helped Axel up. "Let's go to the rooftop."

They slowly made their way up around the school and to the rooftop. Only Demyx was there. "Man, where were you two? I even came late today and no one was here."

"Well," Roxas put his heads behind his head. "Zexion and Larxene kicked Axel in the balls so that's why we were late."

"Ouch dude." Demyx made a painful face.

"It's no biggie." Axel forced a smile. "Big Daddy** (A/N: **That is what Axel calls his… you know**)** here can take it."

"Big Daddy?" Roxas grinned. "You named it?"

"Yup."

"That's kind of weird."

"Not really. I call mine Sitar." Demyx announced.

Roxas stared at him in horror.

_/Flashback/_

_**2 years ago…**_

"_Hey Demyx!" A fifteen year old Roxas chirped._

"_Yo Roxas! Why did you call me?" The boy said on the other end of the phone._

"_Dunno, I'm bored. What are you doing?" _

"_Nothin'. Just playing with my Sitar."_

"_Nice…"_

"_It is. I'll let you play with it one day too!"_

"_Aw thank, Demyx!"_

"_Anytime."_

_/Flashback ends/_

"So, all this time you've been telling us that your Sitar is actually…" Roxas shuddered.

"Yup." Demyx grinned.

"That's sick, dude."

"So Roxas, what do you call yours?" Axel grinned too.

"I don't call it anything! That's just weird." Roxas shuddered again.

"Sureee~"

_Ding! Ding!_

"Bell went, guys." Demyx announced.

Axel sighed. "Don't worry, Roxas. We'll find out one day."

--

School had ended once again and Roxas skated his way out. As he was skating on the sidewalk, he saw Namine up ahead of him. She was covered in… blue paint? He frowned and skated up to her. "Hey Namine!"

She didn't look back. Instead she kept walking. Roxas got annoyed and grabbed her shoulder, making her turn to look at him. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were puffy. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Namine sniffed, her hair was covering her face. She started to walk again.

Roxas stepped in front of her, making her stop. He looked her in the eye before smiling softly. "You can tell me."

"No, you are just like everyone else!" Pearl sized tears were coming out of her eyes. "You don't care about me; Ghost girl! You just want to bully me! Just… leave me alone!"

"I'm not like that!" Roxas put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him with wide eyes while he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I don't like it when someone I know is being hurt."

"Get off me, please!" Namine tried to get out of his grip.

"I won't until you tell me. I can help." Roxas wondered where he heard that before. Oh yeah, from Sora.

"Fine." She sighed before she sniffed again. "I was going to my locker and suddenly…"

_/Flashback/_

"_Hey Ghost girl!" A blonde guy walked up to her. "Don't ignore me."_

"_What?" Namine hissed at him. He was one of the popular senior guys._

"_I want to talk to you so will you come with me to the back of the school?" He said smoothly. A crowd was forming around them. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

"_I'm busy." She lowered her eyes._

"_That's rude you know. Lowering your eyes when someone is talking to you." He clicked his fingers. "Yuna, Paine. Grab her."_

_The two girls grabbed both of her arms as they dragged her to the back of the school. The blonde guy placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling. As they got to the back of the school, Namine saw two large tins of blue paint. He took away his hand and grinned. _

"_Help me! Anyone!" Namine screamed out for help. "Please help me!" _

"_Scream all you want, Ghost girl." The girl called Yuna grinned. "No one will help you. Right, Tidus?"_

"_Yup." He opened the two tins. The crowd was growing with excitement._

_Namine scan through the crowd and saw Olette- one of Kairi's friend. "Help, please…"_

_The brunette mouthed back 'I'm sorry!' A guilty look was on her face._

"_Why are you doing this?" Namine yelled at Tidus. "I didn't do anything to you!"_

"_Because I'm bored." Tidus laughed before splashing her with paint. "But isn't this better? You don't look like a ghost anymore."_

_The crowd laughed along with him. Paine and Yuna grabbed the other tin of paint and splashed her too. Luckily, Namine covered her face with her hands so the paint couldn't hit her there. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes so she ran. She could still hear the crowd laughing at her._

_/Flashback ended/_

"And I could even hear some of them yell, _'And never come back!' _It was horrible, Roxas!" Namine cried. Her hands covered her face.

Roxas didn't know what to do except hug her. Namine was surprise at first but soon snuggled into his chest as she cried. Her skinny arms were wrapped around him tightly. He patted her head. "Just let it all out. It's okay."

They stayed like that for endless hours, Roxas thought. But in reality, it was just a few minutes. Namine finally stopped crying and looked up to him. "Thanks Roxas. I feel better."

"That's good." Roxas smiled.

"I'm sorry. I got some paint on you."

"It's okay, I got a spare uniform at home."

"Lucky." Namine sighed. "I don't."

"Come to my house, my aunt will clean it for you. I don't think you want your brother to know what happened today." Roxas grinned.

"Haha, yeah. He'll probably go bers- hey!" Namine looked at him again. "You remembered!"

He gave her a puzzling look. "Remembered what?"

"Never mind." She mumbled. "Um, will you let go of me, please?"

Roxas realized he was still hugging her. He let go and blushed. "Sorry. So are you coming?"

"But what about Leon? He'll get worried!"

"Just say," Roxas thought for a while. "You were at Kairi's house or something like that."

"But-"

"Come on. Please?" Roxas put on his best puppy dog face.

She giggled. "Okay, fine."

* * *

**Long chapter, eh? Well, maybe not. I was going to make Namine get hit by paintballs instead but that would be too cruel. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's chapter 4. I think this chapter /sucks/ isn't that good :/ haha... it reminded me how much _easier _POVs are to write but hey everything's different depending what it is. Ahh my head hurts. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story!! I LOVE YOU ALL! s2. - that's meant to look a heart if you didn't know. :D**

**I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Anyone home?" Roxas called out as he entered the house. No one answered back. He let out a breath of relief. If Sora or Aunt Milly was at home and saw him bringing a girl home, they would ask a_ hell _lotof questions.

"Your aunt isn't home," Namine looked around. "She won't be able to wash my uniform; I guess I'll go home."

"No, wait!" Roxas grabbed her hand. She turned back and he started blushing. "I-I mean, I'll wash it. I know how to use a washing machine and dryer, who doesn't? Ha ha…"

"Okay. Thank you, Roxas!" Namine smiled.

"Your welcome." Roxas blushed again. "Go take a bath, your hair is blue."

_Oh my god, _Namine thought. _Taking a bath at a guys house? _She blushed at the thought. "But my clothes-"

"I'll give you some of my old clothes for now, they should fit you." He ran off to find some clothes, leaving her alone.

Namine started to explore the house. She went to a brown door that said 'Roxas' on it. Her hand reached towards the doorknob and opened it. Posters of famous basketball players were on the walls. Dumb bells were on the floor and she tried to lift one up but couldn't. It said '10kg' on each of them. _Why am I so weak?! _She cried mentally. _I need to go to the gym more often. _Her lavender eyes wander towards the desk and she saw a photo. A young spiky blonde was smiling as he was eating ice cream. _So cute…_

"There you are."

She looked to the door and saw Roxas. Her hands were waving in front of her. "I wasn't doing anything."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right. So here are some clothes and a towel. The bathroom's straight down to the right."

"Okay! Come with me." Namine pulled his arm.

"WH-what?" Roxas blushed. "You mean, go in the bath with you?"

"No! I mean, just stand outside the door. I need to give you my uniform, right?"

"Oh, right." He was disappointed. _Roxas, you only met her yesterday! What are you thinking? _His brain scolded him as he face palmed himself.

They walked towards the bathroom and Namine went it. Roxas stood outside the door waiting. The door opened a little bit and a pale hand stuck out with her uniform. "Don't peek!"

"Why would I want to peek at you?" He grinned as he took the clothes. "I have no interest in short flat chested girls."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Namine yelled as she slams the door.

Roxas chuckled before going to the laundry room. He stared at the washing machine. It stared at him back(**A/N:** if that is possible**)**. _How do I work it?_ He mentally cursed himself for never washing his clothes. That was Sora's chore. He started pulling his blonde hair when he heard the door open. It was Sora.

"Roxaaas! I'm hungry! Make me food." Sora whined.

"No, make it yourself." Roxas retorted as he came in the same room as Sora. "Where were you anyway?"

"Basketball practice. You should come back, Coach Misses you."

"Yeah, sure. What happened to _'I never want to see you here again! Did you hear me? Never!' _I miss him too." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Ah, well." Sora scratched the back of his head. "He'll forget all about it soon."

"I'm still not going back."

"Fine, do what you want. You'll regret it." Sora took off his basketball top and revealed his (almost) six pack. "I'm going to take a bath."

"No! You can't take a bath now!" Sweat drops appeared on Roxas' forehead.

"Why not? I'm all sweaty and gross!" Sora walked towards the bathroom.

Namine, while enjoying her bubble bath, heard the commotion outside. "Roxas?"

"Ooh! Someone's in there!" Sora raced towards the bathroom but Roxas tackled him down.

"It was your imagination!"

"Is everything okay, Roxas?" Namine called out again but louder.

"There it is again!" Sora got up excitedly. "It's a girl's voice!"

Desperate, Roxas grabbed his foot. "No it wasn't!"

"Let go of me! I'll beat you up!"

"As if you can!"

"Do you want to try me?" Sora opened the door to the bathroom as Roxas placed his hands over his cousin's eyes. "Who's in here?!"

Sora pushed Roxas' hands away and stared at the figure in the bathtub. Roxas could only stare too. They both said in unison, "Ah…"

Namine froze. Her face was bright red. Bubbles were covering her so they didn't really see anything. She shut her eyes before screaming, "PERVERT! Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"So-Sorry!" Sora covered his eyes, before closing the door. "I didn't see anything!"

Roxas groaned and punched his cousin in the arm. "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey, you could have warned me." Sora said grinning like an idiot.

"I did. Don't grin like that, that's creepy."

"I can't help it. We just saw a girl naked!"

"Ugh…" Roxas face palmed himself. He knew his face was bright red.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" His cousin nudged him. He stared at him in disgust. "What?"

"I'm not getting laid, Sora."

"Aww!" Sora rubbed his cousins's head. "You're going to be a virgin forever!"

Roxas ignored him and went back to the laundry room. He looked for any instruction booklet but found none. Sora leaned against the door and grin. "Need help?"

"No, go away." Roxas grumbled.

Sora sighed but came to help him anyway. He grinned as he picked up the blue stained uniform. "So it's someone from TwiHigh."

"You should know her." Roxas looked for the soap stuff.

"You are hopeless." Sora found the soap and showed him how to do it. Roxas couldn't help but think,_ I'm learning from an idiot. _After a few minutes, the uniform was in the washing machine. He smiled. "This is how you do it."

"Thanks Sora." He muttered as Sora continued to smile.

"Since I helped you with that, you have to make me a sandwich!"

"Fine." They both walked to the kitchen. Sora sat on the kitchen bench and watched Roxas taking out the bread. "What do you want in your sandwich?"

"Ham, turkey, lettuce, mayo, cheese, tomatoes, onions…" Sora said as Roxas grabbed the ingredients. "Cucumber, pineapple, barbeque sauce, tomato sauce, mustard, jerky, zucchini, chicken, eggs, chips, marsh mellows, peanut butter, nutella and peanuts."

"Okay then. I'll put everything in except for the stuff after tomatoes."

"Why?" Sora gave him the puppy dog face. "Please put them in?"

"That doesn't work on me." Roxas grinned as he spread the mayo.

Then door to the bathroom opened and steam came out. Namine was wearing a red basketball top with the number 13 on it and matching black shorts. Her hair was back to her original color. She sat next to Sora and turned her head away quickly. "Big pervert."

"Why- what is she doing here!?" Sora pointed to her.

Roxas told him the story about her getting bullied and him bringing her home.

Sora listened carefully as Roxas handed him the sandwich. "I see, so that's why Namine was taking a bath and you were washing her uniform. It all makes sense now."

Namine blushed. "Sorry, Roxas. You didn't have to do this."

"It's okay." Roxas patted her head. "I wanted to."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora grinned. He got up and went to the sink to wash his hands. Namine stared in wonder. _He's a fast eater, _she thought.

"I-I… I'm going to check on your uniform." Roxas blushed as he walked away.

The two of them stared after him before looking at each other. Sora grinned again. "Don't worry about him. He's just shy. And I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She smiled.

"Okay, just clearing things up so things don't get awkward," They heard a Roxas groan from the laundry room. "I better go help him."

Namine giggled as she watched him leave. _Sora isn't that bad, _Namine thought.

"What's wrong now, Roxas?" Sora smirked from the doorway.

"This _friggin'_ thing won't open!" Roxas hissed while kicking the machine.

Sora walked over and pushed the blue button on the washing machine. Instantly, the lid flew open. Roxas mouth dropped and Sora pushed it back up. He put the uniform in the drying machine and pressed a few buttons. "No need to thank me."

"Hmph."

"Just wait for a few minutes for it to dry."

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas thanked him again.

"No problem." Sora flashed a smile. "Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas retorted.

"I have an idea…"

--

"Is my uniform dry yet?" Namine asked as the two of them came back.

"Not yet, just wait a few minutes for it to dry." Roxas repeated what Sora said earlier. He was looking somewhat depressed, Namine noticed.

"Ok, it's just that I need to go soon. Leon would be worried."

Sora smiled. "But before that, I need to ask you something. Well, it's more like an idea. You don't have to go along with it if you don't want to."

Namine was confused but she didn't show it. "Go on…"

"So well, um," He kneeled down and held her hand. _How romantic, _Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know you don't know me very long but this might stop the bullying. Be my girlfriend?"

"EH? What?" Namine widen her eyes.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend I mean. I'm pretty popular at TwiHigh so if they see me with you then they might back off. And if they don't," Sora cracked his knuckles with an evil grin. "I'll bash them."

Namine didn't know what to do. She liked him but she didn't like him _that _way. Sure she thought he was hot but it might make things worse. I mean, who would want to hang out with her? The Ghost girl? She glance up at Roxas for help but he was staring down at her with a blank expression, waiting for her answer.

"So what do you say?" Sora was still smiling.

"I-I don't know. Can you wait for my answer?"

"Of co-"

"No!" They both turned to Roxas. "If you wait, who knows what they will do to you tomorrow? Or the next day? It's better if you accept it now."

"O-Okay," Namine lips formed a smile. "If Roxas says so, I accept."

"Yay!" Sora hugged her but let go a second later. "Ah, I'm sorry."

She was bright red. "It's okay."

"Congratulations!" Roxas cheered.

"It's not real, Roxas." Namine smiled.

"But still." He smiled back. "I'm going to check on your uniform."

Roxas walked towards the laundry room. As he did, he could hear Sora explaining the rest of his plan. He sighed as he took out her uniform. Namine would never be with him. _Ahh! What am I thinking? I only met her yesterday! _He thought as he banged his head on the machine. "You okay, Roxas?"

He turned around to see Namine, her face was full of worry. "Yeah, I'm okay. Here are your clothes."

"Thank you!" She grabbed her blue-free uniform and hugged it. "Thank you! Thank you! I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't worry about it. Just seeing you happy is good enough." Namine blushed. "Oh, I mean-"

"Walk me home?" She said quickly, her head turned away.

"I…" Roxas looked up happily but then sighed. "I can't. I have a hell lot of homework. Mr. Strife will kill me!"

"Oh." There was sadness in her voice.

"But you can ask your boyfriend." He grinned.

Namine turned around and smiled before she ran off to find Sora. Roxas got up and went to find him too. He saw Sora nodding towards Namine as he put on a shirt. "I'm going to walk her home, Roxas. So if Mom comes back, tell her that."

"Okay. You two have fun." Roxas teased.

They both blushed before leaving the house. Roxas stared at them from the window. Namine was walking besides Sora, looking up at him and smiling. He sighed as he went to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's lonnnggggg! So, Namine is Sora's pretend girlfriend. Don't worry, it's still a Roxas x Namine story, maybe some Sora x Namine fluff but that won't happened. :P **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
